disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventureland
:This is an article about a themed land at Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Park (Paris), and Hong Kong Disneyland. Adventureland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, the Middle East, desert islands, South America, and the South Pacific. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa." Adventureland provides a 1950s view of exotic adventure, capitalizing on the post-war Tiki craze. Lush vegetation resembles jungles while elements of the “other” surround the visitor. Tribal performance masks, Congo drums, non-American totem poles, exotic animal statues, and architecture of Pacific influence make for a confined area wherein industry and technology take a back seat to uncharted nature.Minnick, Nathaniel. "Disney's Lands in the History of Colonial Displays of the Exotic" (University of Michigan, 2006) Noted art historian David T. Doris explains Adventureland as, “a pastiche of imaginary colonial spaces, conflated within the green and foliate milieu of ‘the Jungle.’”Doris, David T., "It's the Truth, It's Actual: Kodak Photo Spots At Walt Disney World." Visual Resources Vol XIV pp. 321-338. 1999 Disneyland Disneyland's Adventureland was originally envisioned as True-Life Adventureland, and was to be based on Walt's famous award winning nature documentaries on Africa and Asia. The land was originally supposed to have real animals from Africa to inhabit a jungle river, but after zoologists told Walt the real animals would lie around or hide, the imagineers built mechanical animals instead. Adventureland opened with the Jungle Cruise as its star attraction, until the Swiss Family Treehouse was added years later. With the groundbreaking technology of audio animatronics Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room was added nearby the land's entry bridge. Many years later Indiana Jones Adventure was added with the expansion of Adventureland and gave the entire land a 1930's theme, which concurs with the setting created by the rustic boats of the Jungle Cruise and it's DJ Albert Awol who plays big band music from the 1930s. The Swiss Family Treehouse was redone and made Tarzan's Treehouse and Adventureland has remained the same since, until 2008 with the new summer event, Indiana Jones and the Summer of Hidden Mysteries. This event will feature a new archaeologist site where kids can uncover artifacts and treasure, new lines for the Jungle Cruise about Indy wandering through the jungle with several evident facts of his adventure shown throughout, new things added to the Indiana Jones Adventure queue (plus a possible refurbishment of the attraction), a street show where Indiana Jones meets up with an enemy who holds a map to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye that the other one wants which results in a special effect and stunt oriented show through Adventureland resulting with things like fire, chasing, pushing through crowds, falling off balconies and roofs, climbing up buildings and trees, a gun fight, and many other stunts, and finally guests will be given maps of Adventureland giving clues and hints to hidden secrets of the jungle. Attractions * Tarzan's Treehouse * Jungle Cruise * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room Restaurants * Bengal Barbecue * Tiki Juice Bar Shopping * Adventureland Bazaar * South Seas Traders * Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost * Tropical Imports Former Attractions * Aladdin's Oasis Dinner Show * Swiss Family Treehouse The Magic Kingdom The Adventureland here is divided into two main sub-areas, one being the Arabian Village and the other one being Caribbean Plaza, which is home to Pirates of the Caribbean.The original Polynesian motif is still visible with the prominence of jungle surrounding the Swiss Family Treehouse and The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management). The 1930s adventurer/expolorer vibe is clear with the back ground music heard over loud projecting speakers recently installed that flood all of Adventureland with a different vibe than that of Disneyland's, but with similar Big Band music and witty announcements. Other attractions that distinguish it from the others are the Magic Carpets of Aladdin spinner ride and the Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management), which now features Iago (from Disney's Aladdin) and Zazu (from The Lion King) as additional hosts. The transition between the cartoon-Arabia and Caribbean occurs seamlessly. Attractions * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin * The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management * Pirates of the Caribbean * Pirate Tutorial * Jungle Cruise * Swiss Family Treehouse * Shrunken Ned's Junior Jungle Boats Restaurants * Aloha Isle * El Pirata y el Perico Restaurant * Sunshine Tree Terrace Shopping * Agrabah Bazaar * Island Supply * Pirate's Bazaar Former Attractions * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland's Adventureland is a mish-mash of the various Adventureland interpretations. It features a unique ride - Western River Railroad - and a different version of Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, minus the Walt Disney tag, with a more Hawaiian feel. It features a sub-land, similar to the Magic Kingdom Adventureland, based on New Orleans Square at Disneyland, which features Pirates of the Caribbean. World Bazaar's buildings fade into New Orleans. Attractions * The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! * Lilo's Luau & Fun * Pirates of the Caribbean * Jungle Cruise * Mickey & Minnie's Polynesian Paradise * Minnie Oh! Minnie * Western River Railroad * Swiss Family Treehouse Restaurants * Royal Street Veranda * Blue Bayou Restaurant * Café Orléans * The Gazebo * Crystal Palace Restaurant * Polynesian Terrace Restaurant * Parkside Wagon * Boiler Room Bites * China Voyager * Squeezer's Tropical Juice Bar * Fresh Fruit Oasis * The Skipper's Galley Shopping * The Golden Galleon * Pirate Treasure * Cristal Arts * La Petite Parfumerie * Party Gras Gift * Chiba Traders - Arts and Crafts * Safari Trading Company * Tiki Tropic Shop * Adventureland Bazaar * Candy Wagon Former Attractions * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room Disneyland Park (Paris) The fourth Adventureland is more Asian in style, with heavy Indian influences and Morrocan decor. It seems the Aladdin Disney classic inspired the Imagineers when designing the entrance area of the Parisian Adventureland, possibly because the film was in production when the land was being built. Original attractions include Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril, a compact steel roller coaster around an abandoned Cambodian temple, with one inversion (the first ever on a Disney ride); Adventure Isle, an island of detailed walkways and hidden secrets; and Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin (Aladdin's enchanted passage), a walk-through attraction in Adventurland Bazaar tracing the story of Disney's Aladdin. There is no Jungle Cruise, largely due to the unsuitable Parisian climate. Attractions * La Plage des Pirates * Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin * Pirates of the Caribbean * Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril * Adventure Isle * La Cabane des Robinson Restaurants * Agrabah Café Restaurant * Restaurant Hakuna Matata * Blue Lagoon restaurant * Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost * Coolpost Shopping * Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost * Le Coffre du Captain * Les Trésors de Shéhérazade * La Girafe Curieuse Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland's Adventureland is the biggest among all Disney parks and features a large island area home to Tarzan's Treehouse, which is circled by the Jungle Cruise, much like the Rivers of America in most Magic Kingdom–style parks' Frontierland area. It is also home to the "Festival of the Lion King" show. Attractions * Festival of the Lion King * Tarzan's Treehouse * Jungle River Cruise * Lucky the Dinosaur * Jungle Puppet Carnival * Jungle Drumming * Liki Tikis Restaurants * River View Cafe * Tahitian Terrace * Quick Snacks for All Shopping * Professor Porter's Trading Post References Category:Disney themed area Category:Disneyland Park Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disneyland Montréal Park